A Revelation at Midnight
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Yaoi, SebastianxCiel. Once Ciel's revenge is complete, Sebastian will finally be able to take his prize - Ciel's soul. --Everything would end tonight.-- Sequel to 'Murder at Midevening'. Part 6/6. Complete


Warnings: BOYXBOY YAOI. Not really shota, since I made Ciel eighteen. YAOI! (I know, finally)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. I'd love to, though, so if anyone ever hears that the manga-ka is selling them/raffling them off/throwing them out/getting rid of them/raffling off spare parts/giving away their used clothes/etc, let me know! (I call dibs on Sebastian…)

NOTE: This is a SEQUEL to 'A Conversation at Midnight', 'A Thief at Morning', 'A Question at Midday', 'An Interlude at Midafternoon', and 'A Murder at Midevening' . You probably want to read them in order for this to make sense.

Another Note: After long and careful consideration, I have decided to leave this series as a series of oneshots on fanfiction(dot)net, but I will be posting them on mediaminer(dot)org and adultfanfiction(dot)net as one fic and then I will post all of these on my LJ and link them all in one entry. Hopefully that will work for everyone!

A Revelation at Midnight

Ciel sat at his desk, hands clasped together as they rested on top of the glossy wooden surface.

Sebastian was out completing a task for the Phantomhive Earl. His final task.

Tonight it ended. With this final act of violence, Ciel's revenge would be complete. Those men who had kidnapped him, used him, hurt him - they were all dead as of tonight.

'"_Be my sword and my pawn. Be my right hand until I have my revenge on all who have sullied the name of Phantomhive."_

_"Dost thou desire aught besides?"_

_"You will be my servant and my sword until my revenge is complete. That is all I have left. It's all I want!"_

_"Thou must sacrifice for thy desires. For this, I ask thy soul in payment. Art thou certain?"_

_"I am! Form the contract!"'_

Strange how memories from so long ago could still play so clearly in his mind. The demon, since he had no name when they had first met, had spoken in a long-dead style, reflecting his age, but Ciel had understood. Once 'baptized in the contract', Sebastian had adopted a much more modern way of speaking.

'"_... until my revenge is complete."_

_"I ask thy soul in payment."'_

His revenge would be complete tonight. Once Sebastian returned, the demon would be entitled to take his prize - Ciel's soul. It was what the 'butler' had worked so hard for the past several years. The Earl had been a small child when he had first formed the contract and now he was almost a fully grown adult.

He would get no older.

He stared at his hands, wondering. Was his soul really the only reason the demon had served him? Did he mean anything to Sebastian, or was he simply just another meal? He had asked himself those questions time and time again, but the one time he had worked up the courage to ask the demon himself, he hadn't gotten a satisfactory answer.

The sound of the window opening quietly behind him drew him from his thoughts. His insides seemed to freeze, heart beginning to thud as soft steps landed on the carpeted floor of the room. There was only one person who would use the window as his means of entrance at this time of night. Ciel swallowed thickly, an odd sort of peace settling on his body.

"Is it finished?" he asked, voice slightly choked with a mix of anticipation and nerves. He spun in his chair to face the demon, sitting up straight and projecting an air of cold indifference that didn't fool either of them.

Sebastian nodded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, my lord." The demon straightened, a hungry expression in his crimson eyes. Ciel nodded firmly, attempting to appear confident despite his lightly trembling body.

"Good," he managed to say, rooted to the spot like a frightened rabbit before a wolf as Sebastian began to approach his chair. The lord's uncovered eye followed the demon's progress, breath hitching as his (former) butler boxed him in. Sebastian's hands were placed on the chair next to Ciel's head and one knee rested on the chair in between one of the Earl's legs and the arm of the chair. The position was vaguely familiar, bringing to mind one of the other conversations they had had, back before Ciel had married Elizabeth.

The slate haired man smiled thinly, trying to feign more indifference than he actually felt. He held his chin up firmly, keeping eye contact with his former servant.

"As agreed, I will take my payment now, bocchan." Sebastian said, voice a touch quieter than his usual speaking tone. Ciel nodded bravely.

The demon smiled, moving one of his hands to gently tug off the eyepatch Ciel had worn since they had first formed the contract. The Earl allowed it, a shiver passing through his body as the cool air of the room hit his usually covered eye. As the eyepatch fell to the floor, Sebastian leaned forward.

The Earl inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of the former butler's sweet breath in the air. He had always wondered how Sebastian's mouth would taste; if nothing else, it seemed he was about to get his answer.

'_"What will happen to my soul once it belongs to you?"'_

Ciel still didn't know.

Soft lips touched his. The human's eyes widened, then shut as his mouth opened under the gentle coaxing of an insistent tongue. The demon's tongue swept in, his taste an intoxicating mix of candy and heat as Sebastian overwhelmed his former master.

The human moaned softly, lifting himself up to press lightly against the demon's body. A rush started to sound in his ears and his head began to swim from lack of oxygen as Sebastian broke the kiss and immediately moved back in without letting Ciel breathe in deeply. The slate haired man could feel a pull on something inside of him, as though something intangible inside his body was being tugged on and pulled towards his mouth.

His soul.

He kept his eyes shut, feeling the pressure on his spirit but only mild pain. His lower lip was drawn into the demon's mouth and sucked on gently, then his ex-butler's lips were back, tongue encouraging Ciel's to explore the previously forbidden area of Sebastian's mouth. Tentatively, the Earl accepted. His tongue ventured out, the wet muscle meeting Sebastian's before being coaxed inside the wet cavern so that the former master could taste the demon's mouth more clearly.

The mild pain increased, the rush in his ears more of a buzzing sound now, but Ciel couldn't bring himself to care. He could feel his soul being drawn out, the pull getting stronger the longer the kiss went on, but that was all right. He was fairly certain he knew the answer to one of his questions now, even if the other was still unclear.

'_"What will happen to my soul once it belongs to you?"'_

_"Your soul... I'm sure it will taste wonderful, bocchan."'_

A brief stab of bitterness and sorrow rolled through him, but it was quickly gone in favor of allowing the devouring kiss to continue. The lightheaded feeling was only getting worse, especially since Ciel could only steal small breaths in between the consuming, possessive kisses his former servant was giving him.

It didn't matter anymore. The Earl could almost feel his thoughts slow, sensation and mind dimming to a painful numbness as the spirit being dragged from his body by those hot kisses tried to hold onto his flesh. The human gasped into the kiss, biting his lip and flinching backwards as the hurt increased.

A gentle hand coaxed his chin back up while a second hand ran soothingly over his chest and side. Remembering the contract, Ciel allowed himself to be drawn into another kiss, barely flinching as the pain reached a crescendo.

A sudden weightless, empty feeling and the loss of warmth as Sebastian drew away were Ciel's only warnings as the world went entirely black, all thought lost to a void. His body slumped limply in his chair, jaw slack and head lolled in what would have been an uncomfortable position if he had been able to feel it.

Ciel Phantomhive was dead.

Sebastian studied the corpse for a moment, a sly grin on his face as he licked his lips. He tucked something almost imperceptible to human eyes into his coat pocket, a soft sapphire glow spreading from said pocket as he turned away and disappeared into the night.

Line Break

A pair of blue eyes opened slowly, their owner blinking a few times as his mind began to wake. He sat up, eyes wide, when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He looked around, searching for anything familiar.

The last thing he could remember was being in his study, Sebastian leaning in closer to him. They had kissed and then Ciel could remember feeling a drawing sensation-

He stopped looking around and frowned in confusion. He had to be dead, but why could he still think? Why did he still exist? The demon had eaten his soul, hadn't he? The human knew he shouldn't be able to think - what awaited him in the 'afterlife' was nothingness, since his soul would cease to exist.

He looked down at his... 'body', for lack of a better term. He wasn't alive, he knew that much, but now that he thought about it...

He touched one of the blankets covering him. He was in a rather large, soft bed - he could feel the firm mattress underneath him. He lifted the blanket, eyes widening further when he succeeded. So he could still touch things - was he alive after all? He still felt solid-

He put a hand to his chest, directly over where his heart would be. Nothing. No heartbeat. He must be dead, but then why-?

'_"Those with enough power can make a spirit take corporeal form once more."'_

Ciel's eyes widened further, mouth dropping open at the sudden memory. If he had a heart, it would have been beating rapidly - as it was, a sensation of incredible lightness swept through his body. He had a clearer picture of what exactly was going on now. Yes, he was dead and yes, he was in an unfamiliar place, but Sebastian couldn't be too far away. That made the circumstances much better.

He shoved the blankets aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, glancing around the room once more. It was sparsely furnished, the main attraction in the room apparently the bed he sat on. One large window, though not quite as large as the window he had had in his room at the manor, was on the wall Ciel currently had his back to. The now dead nobleman faced the door and to his right, a mirror hung on the wall. There were no dressers or closets or anything that could be used to store clothing. Leaning over, he discovered a stout chest at the end of the bed.

With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet. As his bare feet met the cold stone of the floor, he realized something else - his only covering was a large white button up that covered him from collar to about mid-thigh. His _only_ covering. His face reddened and he moved quickly around to the end of the bed, kneeling before the chest that he hoped held clothes. He had somewhat gotten the hang of dressing himself and making himself presentable without Sebastian's help over the past few years. The knowledge had been useful a few times during his life, and now it would come in handy once again.

He had just laid his hands on the chest when a low creaking sound reached his ears. He turned instinctively towards the noise, almost guiltily jerking his hands away from the chest.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, but unlike every other time Ciel had seen the demon, there was something different. It wasn't only that all the taller of the pair seemed to be wearing were black pants, though they weren't quite low enough on his hips for the human to be certain. There was an added air of confidence to the demon. Sebastian had always been so confident when - was 'alive' the proper term? The silent strength and ability the demon had always possessed was no longer so secret. In fact, power seemed to radiate from his form, causing Ciel to shiver though the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

The demon's eyes were crimson and glowing, the pupils slits. The look was familiar to Ciel, but still slightly unnerving. He supposed he'd have time to get used to it. The slightly longer nails and canine teeth he could adjust to as well, but otherwise the demon looked exactly like Sebastian had during the Earl's life.

"You are awake, bocchan."

Now more than ever, the term sounded like mockery. Ciel scowled, standing up and trying to subtly hold down the edge of the shirt so that his dignity could be preserved. Having the shirt ride up even a little would be too embarrassing to even contemplate.

"You don't need to call me that anymore," he replied tartly, looking around the room as one hand moved to his right eye. For the greater part of his life, it had been covered by an eyepatch, but no longer. He could no longer feel the sense of pressure on the cornea that the contract had brought with it. "Is this-?"

"My home? Yes." The demon began to walk into the room, towards Ciel. Sebastian's crimson eyes were focused solely on his former master, a hungry look in them Ciel had only glimpsed a few times before mixed with a smugness and a feeling of triumph the former Earl was unfamiliar with. He held his ground as the demon approached, some baser instincts warning him to run while the majority of his consciousness wanted to stay exactly where he was and see what the look in his former butler's eyes was promising.

"Why take me here?" Ciel asked, shivering slightly as Sebastian stopped just close enough for the human to feel the heat radiating from his body. He tried to keep his trembles as unnoticeable as possible, but the demon could see them anyway and he smirked.

"Do you remember a conversation we had a few years ago?" Sebastian asked. "We spoke of demons and what they do with human souls."

Ciel nodded slowly, barely feeling the demon's hands gently grasp his wrists. Sebastian seemed pleased by the response, leaning forward so that the human could feel the other's breath move across his face.

"Do you remember what I said?"

Ciel nodded again, breathing shallowly. He had never forgotten those words and he doubted he ever would. That late night conversation had been the focus of many private contemplations and each musing engraved the words deeper into his skull.

"'Some demons prefer to keep some human souls in order to play with them'," he quoted softly, scowling slightly when the demon's smirk widened.

"I am impressed. You remember it perfectly." Sebastian moved no closer, but the proximity was already affecting Ciel. He found himself leaning ever so slightly forward, already hungry for the kiss he had once tasted. "Do you remember in what ways a demon may play with a human?"

"Violence. Torture," the former Earl answered promptly, a bit disappointed. His gaze flicked to the bed, then back to his former servant. "And 'carnal pleasure'."

Sebastian chuckled, moving even closer so his lips almost touched those of the human who had been his master.

"Very good, bocchan." The human could feel the buttons on his shirt come undone despite the fact that Sebastian still held his wrists, probably to prevent him from reaching down and covering himself. He tried to do it anyway. The demon's hands didn't even move and Ciel could feel his face heat up as the last of the buttons came undone, exposing him to the cold air of the room.

"Sebastian!" he said, face flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he tried to tug his wrists free. "Let go!"

Things were going too far too quickly - Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had been naked in front of anyone. Even when he was twelve and had Sebastian bathe him, he had always worn a towel around his waist for modesty. The last time he had been exposed-

He cut the train of thought off. There were too many bad memories there. Besides, the demon was nothing like those men had been - if he had to be naked in front of someone, he was almost happy it was his ex-butler. Even so...

The demon chuckled again and pulled Ciel's body flush against his own, making the human gasp as his bare flesh met the soft skin of his former servant and the thin material of the taller man's pants. His struggles ceased instantly.

"I am no longer your butler, nor am I Sebastian, though you may continue to call me that if you wish." The demon's lips brushed his on every word, an oddly heavy fire growing in what passed for Ciel's body. "I no longer need to follow your orders, Ciel."

The former Earl made a noise that was half gasp and half groan. The use of his first name was punctuated by a subtle grind against his body, Sebastian's - for he would always be 'Sebastian' to Ciel - hips rolling into his own.

"You are now mine to do with as I please, bocchan." The name was mocking, as always, but now Ciel could hear some affection too, and possessiveness.

"Do you know what I have planned for you?"

"I- I think I can guess," the human replied breathlessly. The grinding motion the taller of the pair had started hadn't stopped. Sparks of pleasure traveled through the ex-Earl's body, making him tremble. He tried to maintain his usual stoic demeanor, but it was impossible.

Their lips met. As he opened his mouth at the request of Sebastian's skillful tongue, Ciel moaned.

Eternity wouldn't be so terrible after all.

In fact...

Eternity was starting to look _very_ good.

The End

A/N: And that's the actual end of my Kuroshitsuji miniseries type thing. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
